Chaotic evil
Chaotic evil is power without control - selfishness unfettered by any law. A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. If he is simply out for whatever he can get, he is ruthless and brutal. If he is committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he is even worse. His plans are haphazard and any groups he joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. These characters will commit any act to further their own ends. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the embodiment of chaotic evil. Many serial killers would fit this description, as would indeed most of the more violent and reckless criminals found in the worst sorts of places. Characters Some characters in the Forgotten Realms setting identified as chaotic evil include: ; Aznar Thrul : Zulkir of evocation, Tharchion of Priador, and one of the eight rulers of Thay. An exceedingly cruel and evil man, he was the greatest rival of the lich Szass Tam. ; Barjin : The former leader of the defunct Castle Trinity. He was a Cleric of Talona and a Necromancer who unleashed the Chaos Curse onto the Edificant Library. The Chosen of Deneir, Cadderly Bonaduce, eventually defeated him. ; Briza Do'Urden : The sister of Drizzt Do'Urden, she ruthlessly aided in her mother's rule of house Do'Urden. She had a six-headed whip, which saw lots of use. ; Dinin Do'Urden : Son of Malice Do'Urden and Rizzen in the city of Menzoberranzan. Unwittingly saved his younger brother Drizzt's life by murdering his older brother Nalfein. ; Errtu : A Balor lord who owns his own layer of the Abyss. Once worked for a group of liches who created the artifact named Crenshinibon. Cast back to the Abyss, Errtu devoted his existance to finding Crenshinibon again. ; Halaster Blackcloak : A very old and insane wizard who resides within Undermountain. ; Klauth : Known as Old Snarl and supposedly one of the oldest dragons alive who has not been turned into a dracolich. He is thoroughly evil, especially to his own kind. ; Malice Do'Urden : Matron Mother of House Do'Urden in Menzoberranzan. A strong priestess of Lolth and had her favor for a long time. Mother of Drizzt, Dinin, Nalfein, Vierna, Maya and Briza. ; Obould : Known formerly as King Obould I Many-Arrows, an exarch of Gruumsh and formerly the mortal king of the Broken Arrow tribe. Brought about a change in orcish society under his leadership and founded Many-Arrows. ; Roddy McGristle : The bounty hunter originally from Maldobar who led an unsuccessful hunt of Drizzt Do'Urden for almost seven years. He was so wrapped up in the conflict, he even said that Drizzt was responsible for his "crime" of murdering the Thistledown Family. ; Sarevok Anchev : A Bhaalspawn and half-brother of the protagonist in the Baldur's Gate series. References Category:Alignment